A Taste of Red Blush
by kuku88
Summary: (Bday present for Marisa Lee!) Marshall smirked, not even holding back his laughter. "You're blushing, aren't you? You're blushing so hard." "I-I am not blushing! My face is always pink," his companion stammered back, hiding his face. Rated T, R&R!


_Happy late birthday, Marisa Lee (her birthday's on August 19th—writing it here to help my memory)! Here's my present to you~ ;)_

_I've noticed you seem to like Gumball and Marshall together (based in numerous one-shots about them...could I be wrong? Haha), so I decide to write you a present based on that (since you said I could do anything~). _

_And I figured a story besides a PPG one would do me some good. xD_

Keep in mind that this is yaoi! Don't read it if you don't ship it; be respectful as this is a present for a friend. Oh, and if you're wondering, this is one of the *non-cannon* slash pairings that I actually ship.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing besides the story! Adventure Time, Marshall Lee and his hotness, as well as Gumball and his cuteness, belong to CN (and Ice King, I guess haha). _

_Okay, so now that that's outta the way, go ahead and read on!_

* * *

_Maybe visiting him during the nighttime isn't such a good idea after all, _Marshall Lee mused, floating outside a balcony. The castle the balcony belonged to loomed above him, majestic and even intimidating. Hesitation bit Marshall hard, but the Vampire King wasn't one to back out because of nerves.

One pale bluish fist was raised, before another pause followed. The silence was killing him, even though he was usually nocturnal anyway. An owl hooted in the distance, as if to say _"go on!" _

Marshall's face grew red at the thought of an owl mocking him, but before he could shout at the creature, the door was pushed open. Suddenly the vampire froze, panicking slightly. _Do I hide or just stand here?_

"It's too stuffy inside," a familiarly gentle voice sighed, just as someone walked outside.

Taking a deep breath, Marshall slowly landed on the balcony railing. "Hey, Bubba."

The person he was greeting looked up, clearly startled. "Marshall!?" he cried.

Marshall Lee felt amused. _Is his face red?_ "What's the matter? Not happy to see me, Your Majesty Prince Gumball?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that," Prince Gumball sighed, shaking his head. "And I told you not to tease me with all these nicknames and stuff."

"Sorry, Your Highness," huffed Marshall, floating closer to the leader of the Candy Kingdom. He sniffed the air, noticing the scent of bubblegum... "Hey, that's that shirt I gave you, right?"

Gumball nodded, tugging at the t-shirt. "I use it as my PJ's. I really do treasure it."

"Well, of course. It's from me, after all," smirked Marshall.

Gumball's face seemed to turn a darker shade of pink. "I-I guess..."

"You look cute," Marshall remarked, deciding to try and make the prince grow redder and redder—at least until he looked like a tomato rather than bubblegum.

"Th-Thanks. You look nice tonight too." Gumball's face did indeed redden again, much to Marshall's delight.

Marshall paused in his teasing to sniff at the air. "Are you baking something again?"

"Yeah," Gumball said, looking relieved that the topic had changed slightly. The prince made his way inside. "I'm making some cookies."

Marshall lingered back, feeling awkward. He poked his head in. "Uh...should I wait out here, or...?"

"You can come in, if you want." Gumball looked up.

"Oh, okay then. If you say so." Marshall landed and slowly walked inside, the scent of cookies hitting him hard. It was warmer inside than out, and darker too. Only a lone lamp was on. "I didn't know you also like the dark."

"Everyone else is sleeping. I didn't want to bother anyone with bright lights," Gumball replied, not glancing at Marshall. He was busy removing a tray from the oven.

Marshall sat down on a cushion, cross-legged. He looked around the room and couldn't help but notice how different it was from his own.

"Marshall...? Marshall!" called the prince, setting the tray down on a coffee table.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Marshall looked up. "What's up?"

"I just asked you if you wanted a cookie. There's red on them." Gumball fidgeted.

Marshall found the prince's shyness pretty adorkable. "If you want me to." He picked up a cookie and bit into it, sucking the red away. "It doesn't taste half-bad."

"Thanks," Gumball replied. "I suppose that's the closest I'll get to a compliment from you."

"Who says? You know I'm not good with words," Marshall shot back. He smirked. "Besides, I've tasted something that is probably my favourite flavour of red thus far."

"And what's that? None of my baked goods, huh?" Gumball huffed, folding his arms in an attempt to look tougher.

Marshall laughed. "_You_, duh."

The reply he was met with was a weirdly awkward silence.

Marshall decided he didn't like it. "I'm just joking, Bubba. What's with the face?"

"Jeez, you're so gross, Marshall." Gumball walked over and punched the vampire lightly. He was about to move away, but Marshall grabbed the prince's wrist.

"That wasn't very nice. I am _not_ gross." Marshall made a face before tugging the prince downwards. Gumball tumbled into Marshall's lap.

Gumball and Marshall met eyes briefly, before Gumball looked down. His face suddenly looked like the colour of a tomato, the very colour Marshall had tried to get him to make earlier.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "You're rather eager tonight. What happened to 'we have to behave' and 'we need to move slower' and all that junk?"

"I-It's your fault for making me trip!" Gumball retorted, trying to untangle himself from the Vampire King.

Marshall grabbed him. "Hey, wait a second. Who said you could get up?"

"I _want_ to get up," Gumball stated.

"No way am I going to let you. I like it this way." Marshall leaned forward and breathed in the prince's scent. _Bubblegum as always._ "You smell delicious." He paused. "Actually, you _look_ delicious."

"Marshall!" exclaimed Gumball, looking frustrated and flustered all at the same time.

Marshall smirked, not even holding back his laughter. "You're blushing, aren't you? You're blushing so hard."

"I-I am not blushing! My face is always pink," his companion stammered back, hiding his face.

"It's not even pink anymore; it's totally red. Like a tomato. A really delicious-looking tomato," Marshall teased.

Gumball let out a groan. "You're so mean..."

"What? I really do think it's cute. You just look so yummy, with your face all red." Marshall found his way to Gumball's neck._ "I'm in the mood for something sweet, anyway."_

"W-Wait a second, d-don't do what I think you're—!" Gumball squeaked.

Marshall gently nipped at Gumball's skin, relishing the sweetness that seemed to explode upon his taste-buds. _I might have to do this more often if I can,_ he thought.

"Marshall!" gasped Gumball, cringing.

Marshall paused. "Does it hurt?"

Gumball's face remained red. "N-Not really. I just...I can't believe you're doing _that_!" He grabbed a folder nearby and hit Marshall lightly over the head. "That's not—"

Laughing, Marshall caught the prince's wrist before he could hit him again (not that the hits hurt; rather, he thought it was pretty funny in an adorable manner). "Okay, okay. There's no need to kill me." He breathed into Gumball's neck, where the memories of sweetness was lingering in his mind. His tongue still tingled with the sensation. "But you have to admit, it wasn't so bad, was it?" he breathed down Gumball's neck.

Gumball shuddered, but Marshall knew it wasn't out of disgust or fear. "I-I guess."

"I might have to bite you more often—"

"Marshall...!"

"I know, I know! I'm just saying." Marshall huffed. "I'm not going to bite you everyday—I ain't a creep."

Gumball's face was still red. "That's not what I meant!"

Marshall stood up, carrying Gumball bridal style. "Okay, Princey—it's late. Let's get you to bed."

Gumball nodded, closing his eyes. He seemed tired. "Marshall..." he murmured.

"Hmm?" The boy being called glanced down at the sleepy prince in his arms. _He really _is_ cute. _

"C-Can you..." Gumball trailed off, turning his head away further into Marshall's black no-sleeve. _"Can you stay for the night?" _he finally asked, his voice muffled by Marshall's shirt.

Marshall could've sworn he suddenly felt warmer. "...Okay," he agreed silently.

Watching as the prince seemed to fall asleep in his arms, Marshall leaned forward and kissed the top of Gumball's head. However, as he tucked the pink male in, he failed to catch Gumball's small smile.

Marshall clambered in after Gumball, and closed his eyes. Not five seconds later did he feel a soft peck on his cheek. Marshall's eyes widened and he stared at Gumball, who was still breathing softly, seemingly asleep. _Did he just...do what I think he did...? _Marshall wondered; this time being _his_ turn to blush.

Marshall was lulled to sleep with a warm feeling glowing within him, even though he was nocturnal and never had much use for sleeping at night. The next morning, he woke up to find pink arms around him and a head resting on top of his own.

_...He decided that he liked it. _

* * *

_Well now. I don't usually write or draw yaoi/slash, but I really do ship Gumball and Marshall (as well as Bubblegum and Marceline). They're too cute!_

_I'm surprised I went a little "heavier" with this one, as I half-expected it to be light hints of fluffy romance. But I guess that's impossible with Marshall around... xD_

_So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, Marisa!_

_Again, happy late birthday! Keep being an amazing writer~_


End file.
